


Happy Holidays!!

by SW_Banshee



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: "I bet that was a fun briefing," Tycho retorted earning himself a glare from Wedge. He turned to address Wes specifically, "Before you ask, Kettch isn't invited."The Rogues help raise funds for a good cause...
Kudos: 9





	Happy Holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit, ...

"Please tell me this is a joke," Hobbie pleaded. He glared at Wes, "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

Tycho mumbled, "I told you they wouldn’t like this one."

Wedge held up a hand before the remaining Rogues could comment on their newest orders. "Actually, it was Princess Leia's idea. She felt like it was a wonderful opportunity to raise money for orphans of Alliance soldiers."

"I, for one, agree," chimed in Corran.

Wes snorted, "That's because you don't have to participate."

"I do, too!"

"Master of Ceremonies doesn't count. You don't have to parade around onstage while strange men and women bid for a few hours of your time... On second thought, I might warm up to this idea," the Tanaabian decided.

"You would," Gavin commented. "Wedge, do we really have to?"

Wedge grinned, "Even the Wraiths have been ordered to take part."

"I bet that was a fun briefing," Tycho retorted earning himself a glare from Wedge. He turned to address Wes specifically, "Before you ask, Kettch isn't invited."

Hobbie shook his head, "You do realize this is the New Republic. There are laws against slave auctions."

Myn slapped him on the back, "Hey, it could be worse. They could be holding it at CorSex and making us wear orange speedos. Although I think Wes would enjoy that _way_ too much."

"When you put it like that, I can handle an evening at the Alderaanian Embassy in our dress uniforms. It's not like we haven't done that before," Gavin replied to a general chorus of agreement.

"I'm glad you all approve because it's mandatory. You're to report to the Embassy tomorrow at 1300. If there are no other _legitimate_ questions, you're dismissed until then," Wedge announced.

====

"Stop fidgeting. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous," Tycho grinned smugly at his CO.

"I'm Corellian. I don't fidget," Wedge snorted. He ran his hand through his hair and Tycho immediately began trying to put it back in place for the dozenth time.

Wedge growled and batted at the blonde's hands. "And will you stop that! I can fix my own hair. Besides, I think the ladies like it better when it's in my eyes."

There was a knock on the open door. "Major Klivian. You're up next," announced one of the stagehands. She grinned at the remaining Rogues. "Then Major Jansen and Colonel Celchu. General Antilles, as discussed, you'll be last."

"How's it going?" Wedge inquired, a slight catch in his voice.

He was answered by a mischievous grin. "Really well. You should have seen the reaction when Face was announced. He was a great opener but we saved the best for last." She winked playfully and quickly disappeared before her words could register.

Wes laughed as Hobbie tried to stand and nearly fell over.

Wedge frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Hobbie began giggling. "Wes got me drunk," he slurred.

Tycho groaned, "Maybe we should send Wes and Hobbie out there together."

Hobbie shook his finger at Tycho, "Nope. I can't have Wes upstaging me." He turned toward the door and made his way in that direction with exaggerated care.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tycho mumbled.

===

Leia, Han and Luke were with the stagehand when Wedge and Tycho made their way to the wings. She gave them both a hug and quick peck on the cheek. "For luck," she told them.

Han raised his eyebrows at Luke when the younger man chuckled. "You know, that twin thing the two of you do is getting kinda creepy."

Leia decided to ignore her husband's remark. "Corran is doing a wonderful job. He was a perfect choice as MC. I'm glad we decided to exempt him from the auction block."

Han snorted, "That's because no one would have bid on him anyway." When she turned her Skywalker glare on him, he held his hands up and gave her an innocent grin. "Hey, I've been out in that crowd."

===

Wedge was handed a note when he exited the stage. It was instructions that a speeder would meet him in front of the Embassy in five minutes. He looked around for his pilots but they had already been whisked away by their respective "buyers".

After saying goodnight to Luke, he shrugged into his coat and headed out front. A driver got out of a huge black speeder and, opening the passenger door, motioned Wedge over. He was surprised when he was dropped off at the Coruscant Royale.

The concierge escorted him to the lift where Tycho, Wes and a still slightly inebriated Hobbie met them. They were ushered into a private car and told the others had already gone up.

Wes's brows knit in puzzlement as he studied the controls. "Boss, there's only one destination. It's marked penthouse."

Wedge lifted an eyebrow. "I don't like this," he stated flatly.

Tycho shrugged, "Someone spent a lot of money to purchase all of us for the evening."

"Who do we know that has that kind of funding?" his CO pointed out.

Wes' eyes widen in mock shock, "The Empire." 

Hobbie erupted in a fresh bout of giggles at that pronouncement. "They wouldn't dare! They're afraid of us!" he proclaimed.

Tycho sighed. "Wedge, I don't think we're in any danger. It's probably some eccentric with a lot of money who wants to be able to brag about knowing the Rogues personally."

The Corellian studied his XO, "You know something."

Tycho moved forward and started the lift moving. "I saw a few of the Guardiens in the lobby. Whoever this is has probably hired them which means we're not in any danger. And if I'm wrong and we are in trouble, we have allies close by. Now will you finally relax and have some fun."

The lift doors opened directly into the penthouse. The Wraiths, remaining Rogues, Iella Wessiri, Winter and Mirax Horn were scattered around the large sunken banquet room. Several Guardiens were in sight along with about thirty or so individuals wearing bright red and green. 

"I think we've been set up," Wedge mumbled.

Terra Sharlee greeted Tycho with a friendly hug and placed a red and white hat on top of his head. "Glad you could finally join us. We can eat when Luke, Leia, Han and Corran get here. In the meantime I have a few fans to introduce you to."

She led them to the top of the stairs and the room quieted expectantly. "I'd like to welcome the Rogues and Wraiths to a very special event. Our visitors in green and red have traveled to Coruscant to celebrate a very special holiday with us. Rogues, Wraiths, I'd like for you to wish a very merry Christmas to our visitors from Earth!"

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: CorSex belongs to another beloved author. Hopefully, she doesn’t mind me playing in her sandbox.
> 
> Guardiens are part of the Terra Sharlee arc which I will be posting soon. I have a handful of stories in that universe in work.


End file.
